Dr Jane Watson: A Sherlock Fanfic
by Jazzxprowl4ever
Summary: Doctor Jane Julia Grey- Watson is John Watson's little sister who he hasn't seen in years. Sherlock and John get called to Egypt for a case and they find Jane leading the dig. John finds out that Sherlock and Jane went to University together. Sherlock sees that she changed since they last saw each other. What is Jane hiding? Why is she on Moriarty's list of people to kill?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! So I watched BBC's Sherlock and loved it, so I decided to write a fanfic about Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John H. Watson, and his sister, Dr. Jane Julia Grey-Watson; an Archeologist with a few dark and dirty secrets. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic, I am open to opinions but no flames, please! Heads up about Jane when she's angry, she has a sailor mouth. And for my other stories, you should have an update soon! Enjoy!

Valissa: Katana does not own BBC's Sherlock! If she did, Mycroft would have just pull off Sherlock's sheet!

The Doctor: You would want that wouldn't you?

Valissa: Yep!

Chapter 1: Murder and the Mummy

The woman knelt over her work; the preserved remains of a pharaoh. A Pharaoh that was never even heard nor written of until a couple of rambunctious teenagers uncovered the tomb. They immediately seized the newly uncovered tomb and started their work. She worked fast but extremely careful not to damage the sleeping king. This could contain the answers they've been seeking for years. The woman had a sleepy grin on her face as she brushed dust off of the shriveled body with a new brush she just selected from her assortment of tools laid out on a rickety wooden table behind her. Her face dirty and sweat covered her whole body. her pale blue gloves suffocated her hands inside. Inside the gloves was a sea of sweat she produced but it couldn't escape the confines of her gloves' latex walls. Her dirt ridden blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, stray strands were plastered against her neck and sides of her face. Her sparkling blue eyes twinkled in the sparse lightening, enjoying herself. She continued her work while humming, 'Me & Mrs. Jones', unaware of the approaching figure behind her.

"Are you ever going to get some sleep, JJ?" A middle-eastern accent asked the working Archeologist.

Her smile grew and she said without turning around nor pausing her work. "As I alway say, I'll sleep when I'm done or dead."

"Do you want me to bring you anything in the morning?" He asked, knowing she probably wouldn't make it to their hotel room they were sharing. He would often find her sleeping in a chair at a table full of recently recovered artifacts, her worn-out leather journal in her grasp and a pen hanging limp in her mouth. As her friend and student, he would gently wake her up and hand her a cup of espresso and dark chocolate mix powdered with powder sugar on top- Jane forgot the correct term for the lovable hot drink but she called it heaven sent- before any of the other supervising archeologists or students could see.

"The usual, please and thank you. I can't wait to be done with this dig, so I can see John again." Jane said with a cheery grin.

"Didn't he just get out of the army?" He asked as he gathered his research and paper work. He placed it in his leather suitcase and looked up to Jane for an answer.

"Yeah, wounded in action." She said, quietly, looking back to the pharaoh she was working on. "This trip will be the first time I see him since then and I'm going to tell him about the divorce with Andrew... I think I might just jump out of a cake." She continued on, joking at the end despite the serious topic. She was good at that, she considered that she excelled in making light of a dark situation.

Aden gave her a deadpanned look and said," No. I will tell everyone that you have wet dreams about Tony."

Jane scoffed," I don't... Anymore... It's John Barrowman now."

"I didn't need to know that about my professor." Aden said, desperately rubbing his eyes as if that could get rid of the horrifying images of what Jane dreamed about every night. "Gah! He's gay and married ya know." Jane laughed at his expense.

"I don't care, it's only a dream, just a silly dream. And Aden? Please be a little more quite about your new position here on this dig." Jane said, looking up into his dark brown eyes. Giving him a very meaningful look. Her voice now dead serious.

"Whatever you want, Professor. May I ask why?" He responded, sounding puzzled.

"There are rumors..." Jane said, dragging out every syllable.

"We've dealt with those before, we're not together. You're going through a bloody divorce!"

Jane snorted," No not that, you're not my type and you're my student. the kind of rumors that the board doesn't want to acknowledge it's survival from World War Two."

"That's crazy talk, even for you, JJ." Aden said after he got over his confusion of not being her 'type'.

"Who's level 11?" She countered his protest and then she said," Never mind, it's just no sleep getting to me. Go and hit the sack. Your majesty."

"Alright... Try and get a few hours." Aden said and he let a light laugh out, dropping the subject and he picked up his brown leather suitcase. He headed to the exit," See you tomorrow."

"See you in hell." She answered and he chuckled in response. When he was gone, Doctor Jane Julia Grey-Watson turned back around and continued her work on the pharaoh. As she worked, her mind wandered to the organization she referred to and frowned. A sinking feeling nagged in the pit of her stomach. That feeling was always mostly right.

_On way to hotel: Aden_

Aden walked back to the hotel, keeping close to the shadows of the almost abandoned roads. Jane's words echoed through his mind and soul, it shook him. If what she said was true, they were doomed and Hydra would stop at nothing to obtain what they wanted. How could they fly under the radar without SHEILD knowing, unless... Aden shook his head in disbelief. Unwilling to except fact, it explained everything. But JJ was rarely wrong and she was wise beyond her young age. Ancient eyes didn't match her youthful looks. Aden wasn't looking and he ran into a person, he jerked up his head to see who he had ran into. His hand tightened around his 45 he kept in his holster on his waist concealed by his grey light-weight jacket. His heart raced, he wasn't a deadly, efficient agent like Jane or Barton or Romanoff; Jane was a honed blade designed to carry out any type of mission that Fury laid at her feet. Aden even thought she enjoyed life as an agent, she got kicks out of taking out a terrorist cells and taking care of pouty rich playboys, at least one billionaire playboy. Aden was taught how to defend himself by Jane if he was ever required to use her teachings. Aden raised his face to see who he ran into. Recognition washed over his face and he let go of his weapon. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked, breathlessly.

Then a gunshot rang out and he suddenly felt cold as he fell to the ground. Blood poured out of the gunshot wound and stained the concrete a dark color. A numbness was spreading from his fingertips to his heart and the last thing he heard was a two worded phrase, that chilled him more than his dying body.

"Hail Hydra."

*- Somewhere in London-*

"Come along, John!" The tall, dark-haired man with a brilliant blue-grey gaze. He walked in a brisk pace that the shorter man jogged to catch up. He strode to a private jet that would take him to his next case."Murder in Egypt!"

"Sherlock!" The blonde man hurried behind him and he yelled at his flatmate.

[time skip] 🎻Sherlock🔎

Sherlock left John at the entrance to the tomb to deal with an angry supervising archeologist and he was on his way to find the victim's professor. He didn't want John with him when he met his other, younger sister. The mysterious one, he always talked about. That was one of the main reasons he took this case was because of who was running the dig. Mycroft refused to say anything about her employer and the agency she worked for and that only further intrigued Sherlock. As much as John talked about the other Doctor Watson, he never was able to deduce anything solid from John's stories of her. He followed the sound of raised voices, one raised feminine voice.

"MORONS!" The female voice thundered as Sherlock enter the main chamber of the tomb. He saw a angry red faced blonde insulting and cursing three officers working on gathering what Sherlock assumed was the Victims' personal items. She was dusty and dirty from head to toe. Her once seemingly colorful clothes were now faded and dull from hard work. Her dirty blonde hair reined in by a black hair band. She was twenty nine and recently divorced. Her hourglass figure was hidden by baggy navy blue cargo pant and a loose grey shirt with a black Eagle-like image plastered across the front. To complete her militaristic look, she wore dirty black, steel toed combat boots. She looked worn out but currently livid, other than that he couldn't deduce anything else from Jane. Sherlock recognized her from his university years, he could never forget Jane. He hasn't seen or heard from her in years. He knew why he hasn't heard anything from her, they didn't leave university on the best of terms. He thought she died, he was lead to believe that she was hit by a drunk driver, years ago. Her sudden appearance didn't seem to phase him. It was something she could do and was capable to do. What the consulting detective needed to find out was why she needed to do what she did. Sherlock watched as the other students and fellow archeologists were behind the woman, forming a large arch several feet away from the conflict, watching with keen interest. " You're taking Aden's research?!"

"It's protocol, Doctor Grey. You should know it better than anyone." A taller officer said, from behind the Doctor. He had short cropped brown hair and cold amber eyes but good looking. He looked very smug for someone who was collecting a deceased coworker's belongings.

"Bullshit," She hissed as she swung around to glare him, inky blue eyes promising pain and agony. "I want Nick on the phone, now." She waved a small silver hammer at the man, threatening.

"The director is away on business with the board." the man said with a smirk. He was clearly enjoying being a thorn in the archeologist's side. A thorn that was on the edge of being swatted away.

"Then I want Maria or Phil. Hell, I'll call Tony Stark and you know he would come, even if it wasn't for me. He would come just to be the pest that he is." She said, her eyes flashing like lightening across dark blue, stormy skies. She waves the threatening hammer at the man again. Sherlock smirked, Jane always had a temper, good to see she hasn't lost her Edge. That got her into more fights than Sherlock could care to count but did anyway, she always seemed to win. She was the one defending the weak or misunderstood and trying to figure out bullies and help them resolve their inner conflict as she so called it. She wanted to save the world. She made him want to be better than what he was.

The man seemed to bristle at the mention of the infamous billionaire. "Tony Stark would do anything for his assistant." He growled at the smaller blonde woman.

"Aden was one of my best students and good friend. He spent more than half of his life devoted to study Egypt's rich and vast history and it's lore for when we found this Pharaoh. This tomb. I refuse to let that research go down the drain." Jane said, ignoring his jab about the playboy.

"Pity." The man said, unemotional towards Aden but gleeful in bothering the doctor in front of him. From what Sherlock could deduce, they used to be involved but separated. A bad separation, he noted as he observed how they interacted with each other. A lot of things has happened since they last met; Sherlock reflected, stiffly. She had moved on from him.

"And now those years are going down the drain by you taking his research, you pigheaded gits! Even in death, Aden would want us to continue our work here! You dickless asshole!" She snarled.

"Orders are orders, Julia." The man sneered. Julia? New name? She just took on her middle name as her first name. Sherlock thought.

"I pull rank, level 11 agent. Now get your sorry arses off my dig site." Jane ordered. "Now, before I decide to help you off by planting my foot up your a-" She was cut off by John's shocked voice echoing from behind Sherlock.

"Sherlock!... Jane? Andrew?"

Jane spun, a big smile stretching across her face. Sour, angry emotions hidden by a façade. Interesting. The man glared at Jane's back. "John! What are doing here? In Egypt of all places." Jane exclaimed and ran to John and gave him a large hug which John returns with vigor. Jane stepped away with a question in her blue gaze.

"A case-"

"Ah, you're who Aden's family called to solve his murder. yeah?" Jane asked a question she already knew the answer too and to Sherlock, it sounded like she knew who the killer was. John furrowed his eyebrows, he was catching on too. Time to intervene, Sherlock decided.

"Jane, it's been ages."

Jane surprised him with a hug which he returned, awkwardly and dumbfounded. He was expecting something a little more violent on her part. It felt familiar and over all to soon. She felt stronger than before, well-toned muscles let him go and Sherlock felt something stir inside him once again. Jane was no longer soft and kind looking; she looked strong and harder. something changed her over the years. The feeling stirred again, something that he built walls around to prevent him from feeling the emotions once more. When she pulled away Sherlock saw something lurking in the blue depths of her eyes, something dangerous, deadly even. What are you? What have you become? He silently asked. "It has been ages, hasn't it?" She said with a smile in her eyes and one that was stretching across her smooth face. " I go by JJ, now." Jane supplied with a sly wink. "Before you deduce or ask questions from you and John, I have a small matter to deal with." She spun to Andrew and said, crossly. "Get the frag out before Nick Fury isn't the only one at SHEILD with one eye." Sherlock knew that she was telling the truth.

"You'll be hearing about this." Andrew grumbled, sullenly and retreating.

"I look forward to it, Agent Wolfe." Jane countered with a cool icy look. He and his men left, leaving Aden's work as it was on his work desk.

When they left, John was first to speak. "What the bloody hell was that?" He was confused. "You know Sherlock?"

Jane turned again," That was what I call work." was her simple answer. "Dealing with pompous arses is almost a daily routine. Yes, I have known Sherlock since uni. The first time around, not my second." Jane said, giving a sideways glance at Sherlock. Their gazes locked for a brief moment and she looked away.

"You're married to Andrew." John said. "How did I never hear about Sherlock?"

"Was married to a man who decided to have an affair with two of my now ex- best friends." Jane corrected her brother, coolly. She hide her pain well behind her armor and used her jabbing words as a weapon to defend herself from whomever threatened to put a chink in her titanium alloy armor.

"Why didn't you tell me? Your own brother about this?!" John asked, struggling to keep his voice low. "And Sherlock?!"

"You don't have to keep your voice low, brother dear, you won't wake the dead." Jane said with a matter of fact tone in her smooth voice," I didn't want you getting killed while you were fighting and I don't tell you about every little thing that happens in my college life. You never told me about Jenny."

"You still should have told me." John said, angrily but not at his sister, at Andrew.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda." Jane answered with a small smile. "Don't worry I think I kicked him in the nuts so many times, I don't think he can have any kids." Jane yawned, loudly.

"Get sleep, JJ. Doctor's orders." A female voice said, coming from behind Jane.

"Naw." Jane grumbled through another yawn. "I'm going to show my brother and the arrogant git, Aden's body. Then... maybe."

"I'll slip you some pills in that crap you call coffee." the dark woman threatened, lightly. "You haven't had a decent night of sleep for a week." Sherlock saw that this woman was similar to Jane in muscles and with the way she held herself. On the way the two women acted comfortably around each other with confidence, showed that they knew each other for several years. The woman waved and grinned at John, who waved back with a blush dusting his cheeks. Sherlock deduced they had sexual relations in the past and Jane knew all about it. He could tell that because after John blushed, Jane rolled her blue eyes in aspiration.

"Drug dealing is frowned upon, Monie." Jane said, teasingly. "Gardez tout le monde travaille, mais ne touchez pas le personnel." She continued in French and turned to face her best friend. Jane never spoke French when Sherlock knew her, she has changed drastically from what he's seen. Sherlock knew her at a time when she was naïve and optimistic about... humans. He thought the phrase was she's all grown up. He found himself asking, did he do this? Did he cause this?

"Alright. De lang, donker en knap men kijkt sexy." Monique said in Dutch and both Jane and Sherlock snorted in amusement. John looked puzzled at what they saying.

"Han er så smuk som han er irriterende. Hore." Jane growled in Danish. Monique smirked in pride at the last word Jane said. Sherlock turned his gaze to Jane, who refused to look at him." See you at the hotel tonight." Jane turned again back to them and tightened her sloppy bun and wiped most of the gunk and dust off of her face with a old, worn-out rag. Jane tossed the cloth onto the wooden table close to a stone wall.

"That a promise?" she asked, cheekily.

"You're not my type, you're one of my best friends." Jane said with a roll of her eyes. Jane faced John and Sherlock and said. "Come on before she flirts herself into embarrassment."

⏳Jane's POV🔫

Jane was cursing her body to hell and back on the way to the lab. Her body tingled and her treacherous heart was beating out a samba in her chest. What was she thinking, hugging bloody Sherlock Holmes but she liked it. More than liked but she couldn't allow her heart to be broken again. twice is enough for her enough for a lifetime. She could feel Sherlock's gaze on her while they walked to the labs, she tried to ignore it but it was like she was pulled to look at William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Jane despised the feeling. He was both, brilliant and stupid. Brilliant mind but stupid when it came down to relationships. She should have known, Mycroft warned her of it and she was innocent by believing they were wrong but in the end she was wrong. He broke her heart and that was something that couldn't be easily fixed but she broke his as well. Or she tortured herself with that thought many lonely nights. Andrew helped pick up the pieces but he too broke her trust and so her heart. Jane feared it could never be fixed again, having a heart shattered was excellent for an Agent of SHEILD in Jane's opinion. No one could grow close to her, no one could truly be used against her in anyway and she could be swift and merciless when required. She preferred it broken than whole, the only person in the world that she loved was her brother, John. She cared about many people, Harriet included.

Jane snuck a quick, sideways glance at Sherlock, he still looked the same as when they were in University. Tall, pale, dark curly hair that she always wanted to play with or run her hands through, beautiful light blue eyes almost grey and sharp, prominent cheekbones that Jane swears she cut herself when she slapped him, many years ago. He wore a black belstaff coat, a deep purple, button up shirt that looked like the buttons were hanging on for dear life and he wore a black suit over the tight shirt. He was handsome, she saw something on the inside of him too. Something that had caught her in a web and refused to release her. She fell in love.

"So, how's the dig?" John asked, still mulling over everything he was just told.

"Fabulous. This is the tomb we've been looking for. This could lead us to other undiscovered temples and the possibilities are practically endless." Jane said, mentally leaping for a chance to stop thinking about Sherlock Holmes. She grinned when she thought about her work, the other love of her life besides fast cars and chocolate. " I love my job." Jane sighed, blissfully.

"What about your employer?" Sherlock inquiries.

"Classified as is the the rest of my job." Jane said, shutting down her mind. She wasn't going to let Sherlock deduce her. "You could just ask Mikey about my job." Jane said, she highly doubt that Mycroft would just tell Sherlock about SHEILD or her level. She glanced back at Sherlock and she saw a flash of frustration appear on Sherlock's face. It disappeared fast before John noticed.

"I did." Sherlock said, growing frustrated.

"And?"

"He wouldn't even give a name. CIA." Sherlock pronounced. He fished for an answer, probably came from her co-workers and students. They were mostly American, Jane thought.

"SHEILD." She finally gave the name, she said, proud of SHEILD. " SHIELD: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Can't tell you my Director's name, I would have to kill you." Jane said, slightly joking.

"Nick, isn't it?" Sherlock asked with a slight sneer in his voice.

"That's all you got." Jane said, sing-song and smug. Sherlock started to deduce her. The trio halted and Sherlock face her and John watched, curiously. He was to close for comfort, Jane took an unconscious step backwards.

"You have callouses on your hands, showing hard labor digging up your artifacts. You have a dark tan showing that you've spent time in the sun. You've received that tan working on your dig. The way you hold yourself shows discipline, discipline that you never had at University. A discipline similar to a meticulous profession. You have scars all over your body that you try to hide with makeup but your sweat has made the concealer ruin. No, not something you would receive working on digs and attending a University since you received your doctorate. You got them some where, unknown. Your eyes hold a horror that only a solider would have and you have never been in any branch of the military. You've seen death at close hand, multiple times. SHEILD is more than an simple agency and you're a high ranking member by the way you ordered those men off your dig site. Am I wrong? What is SHEILD?" Sherlock said, his eyes holding her in place. Sherlock used to be able to wring an answer out of her, no matter how small but she was better than before.

Jane met his gaze, fiercely. Bright blue against a dark, raging ocean blue. She showed him just how much she has changed and the pain she's been through, a trick she learned from a madman with a blue box. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement but leaned back. Jane hid it once more, locking it in the deepest part of her mind. "Let's get you, two to the labs. Yeah? I don't have time nor patience to deal with games. I have things to do before the day is out."

AN/ Well, there's the first chapter. Voting and commenting helps me post the next chapter faster! Side note: Jane faked her death years ago to keep people from finding about people she cared about. She took on the name Julia Janet Gray or JJ for short. Julia and Jane are the same. She chose Janet as her middle name so people who knew her were to stumble across her, they could call her Jane and she would have a reasonable explanation for it. No confusion? Criticism is welcomed but no flames, please! Tell me what you think of Jane. 4304 Words.

Translation:

Keep everyone working but don't touch the staff. -Gardez tout le monde travaille, mais ne touchez pas le personnel. French

Alright. The tall, dark and handsome one looks sexy- Alright. De lang, donker en knap men kijkt sexy. Dutch

He's as handsome as he is annoying. Whore- Han er så smuk som han er irriterende. Hore. Danish

Question: Are you a Whovian and proud?

Quote: 'I torture all my friends. It's how I show my love.' Tell me where's the quote from and who said it. For fun!


	2. Chapter 2: Archeologist and what else?

A/N: How do you like it so far? A slight crossover with Avengers, just mainly with Jane's past. The story continues! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Archeologist and what else?

Jane sat on a stool in the laboratory, fiddling with a tool and absently watching Sherlock and John. She half listened to them talk about Aden and his murder and listening to the music JARVIS was playing to her through her Supernatural headphones. Due to Tony Stark's insistence, Jane had a Stark Phone and that meant Tony's AI was on it. Jane didn't mind, she liked JARVIS. she helped with updates for JARVIS whenever she visited Tony but JARVIS had a sense of humor. That was both, Tony and Jane's fault. They been here for a couple minutes and Jane wanted nothing more than to return to the dig and avoid Sherlock for the remainder of the time he was here but she knew if she left, Sherlock would go snooping around the base. Fury would have her head served to him on a silver platter.

Jane was getting bored out of her mind, so she decided texted Mycroft to let the eldest Holmes brother know of the other brother's location.

He has changed, Mike but at the same time he hasn't.

-JJGW

I believe I've told you that, Jane. You both have changed.

-MH

That cocky SoB; Jane thought, furiously as she typed a new text.

You know what I meant, Mycroft Holmes.

-JJGW

Full Names will not have any effect on me, you know that. Yes, I do know what you mean. I'm busy, Jane Julia.

-MH

With Nicky? I got the memo. How's the diet?

-JJGW

The diet is fine. I'll show him your message.

-MH

Jane smirked to herself, she could hear the snarl in his voice.

No you won't, Mikey. I bet if I ask Sher, he'll tell me the truth.

P.s. Fury loves me, I can do no wrong.

-JJGW

Another text popped up from the Director, himself.

Desk work for two months, Agent Grey.

Damn.

-JJGW

Jane sent that text to Nick Fury and switched back to Mycroft. Her nimble fingers flew over the buttons with swift accuracy.

Damn you, I'm going to tell your mother that you still smoke.

-JJGW

I call your bluff, Agent Grey.

-MH

Try me.

-JJGW

After not receiving a text back for a couple minutes she typed up another text.

Why didn't you tell Sherlock that I was here?

-JJGW

would my brother would have come if you were here? If you had lied to him for years, making him believe you were dead. Would he still come to your aid?

-MH

True. It wasn't like I had a choice and it was your idea.

-JJGW

The True Blood intro song came drifting through her headphones and she let a laugh out, Tony was up to something. Sherlock gave a sideways, semi interested look from looking at Aden's pale skin, pale for Aden anyway. Jane looked away from her student's body. It made her feel sick and guilty. She quickly found Tony's number and dialed him. Jane put the phone up to her ear and listened as it ringed. Anthony Edward Stark picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Anthony." Jane said, her voice low and seductive. That got Sherlock's attention right away, his cool blue-grey gaze fixed on her and John's attention honed in on his little sister flirting with an unknown man. He watched her move around the lab and Jane ignored him.

"JJ, your voice does wonderful things to me." Tony replied, his voice teasingly. In the background, Jane could hear JARVIS rattle off information to Tony as he worked on no doubt; another Ironman suit.

"Oh, I know my voice does. What are you up to that you decided to play, I wanna do bad things to you?" Jane asked, coyly as she sat in her chair and twirled in her rolling chair with a small smirk. Her free hand twirled a stray strand of blonde hair that managed to escape the confines of her ponytail.

"You. Me. Gala. Washington. Three weeks."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Anthony?" Jane snuck a glance at Sherlock, who continued to work, now he was the one trying to ignore her. Good luck, Jane thought with a devious grin. Her friends always said she would make a good Slytherin, Jane took it as a compliment.

"I'm telling you I need a date with a IQ higher than her shoes for this. I need good company for this."

"Why should I indulge you?"

"Because your my best friend." Jane could practically see Tony's pout. "Please."

"I have pity on billionares who have bimbos on his arms plus I have a presentation there, to present. You'll be my moral support."

"Damn, straight I will be for my best friend." Tony said with a chuckle.

" Jer's coming."

"Alright, bring Mon too."

"That was the plan, Tony. See you in hell." She heard Tony's snort in laughter as she hung up her phone.

"Anthony's a significant other." Sherlock said, still examining the body.

"He's my soul mate. My BFWB... I believe that a person can have more than one soul mate and Tony is one of mine." Jane answered Sherlock's silent question.

"uh, BF what?" John asked, perplexed.

"Best Friends With Benefits." Jane answered with a bark of laughter. "To put in lament terms, we're frag buddies and he's one of my best friends since the Academy. My undercover love, my undercover lover." Jane sang, softly and her brother turned bright red.

"Who is it?" Sherlock asked his voice tight.

"You're a genius, Sher. Figure it out." Jane retorted and held Sherlock's glare with one of her own. Mon decided to stepped in the examination room before Sherlock could respond with a harsh comment. "Hey, got a hot dress?" Jane called to the approaching black haired woman.

She rolled her dark mocha eyes and said," Of course I do, why?"

"Gala with Tony and Jer in hell."

"Gala with our boys in Washington, D.C." Monique translated.

"Sums it up, Phil called yet?"

"He's calling you today." Moni pronounced with a smirk.

"Damnit." Jane cursed.

"I'll babysit these two, so you can gather the data we have collected for the past two months and report it to AC."

Jane stood up to ready her leave and said," I would call you a saint but then I'd be lying and thou shall not lie."

Mon threw her head back and laughed," Ain't that the truth, JJ." John chuckled, a little from where he stood with Sherlock.

Jane stuffed her phone in her back pocket and waved her goodbyes to John, promising to see him later and catch up over a cup of tea. Just as Jane moved to the door, she heard something foreign, a curse not from those she saw. Mon picked up on it too and she and Jane drew weapons. Mon's was a 45. Pistol and Jane's was a bowie knife from her combat boots. John looked alarmed at the sight of his sister with a weapon. It was slowly dawning on him that his sister wasn't the person he thought to be.

"Cover me, Sweetie. Sherlock, John move to the far wall." Sherlock protested with his usual air of arrogance but Monique threatened to shoot him if he didn't do as they said and Jane shot him a withering glare. He quietened with a dark look that promised that it wasn't over yet.

"I always got your fine arse." Moni responded, following close behind the Archeologist towards a cabinet on the far wall, obscured by darkness.

Jane rolled her blue eyes and advanced forward, wary. Muscles tense ready for any attack that would come her way. She kept her heart beat calm and steady. Adrenaline raced through her veins as she prepared herself for an attack. She locked eyes with Monique giving her a silent battle plan. "On the count to-" Jane didn't have time to finish, the double grey doors flung open and a hefty man tried to plowed over Jane. She danced out of the way and slashed with her knife, the Russian dodged her and lunged. Jane allowed herself to be slammed through the glass table by the Russian's meaty, sweaty hands. Then she retaliated and jabbed the blade in between the man's ribs and he howled in agony, Jane twisted the blade deeper before yanking it out and scrambling out of his swinging bloodied fists. The hand that held her blade was coated in Russian blood. Moni was dealing with a smaller, quicker man, the brains of the operations. John rushed to help Moni as Sherlock picked up a glass bottle and lobed it at the massive Russian. The glass shattered, hitting it's target's head, Sherlock swung a silver tray into the man's face. Moron, Jane thought but felt a flutter of emotion in her stomach that she quickly banished. The Russian threw Sherlock across the room and soon after him, John followed. Jane acted quickly, leaping on top of the massive man, grabbing her Bowie and drove the blade through his head. Through the bottom of his chin and up. John stared, shocked and even Sherlock couldn't help but stare in something akin to awe. More blood spilled over her hand. The man sank down to the cool, plain tile floor. Jane drew the blade out and Knelt over the dead man and searched him for a wallet, the Russian worked for SHEILD, he was an agent. An ache filled her heart as she pictured him murdering Aden. Aden was killed by a friend, he put up no struggle. It had to be this man. They were friends. Jane threw the wallet aside and cursed, loudly and violently. She searched his body a little more and found a syringe filled with a clear liquid, Jane didn't have to deduce what was inside. A sedative, she swallowed hard.

Jane stood, silently and walked over to the smaller, injured Russian. She didn't recognize this one but her blood still boiled in righteous rage. A bead of blood ran down the side of her face, a cut from the glass from the table. She noticed that he was trying to dislodge something in his mouth. Realization dawned on her on what was in his mouth. She lunged down at him, one hand was forcing his mouth open, she straddled him. Keeping him in place as he struggled. "Pliers!" She shouted," Pliers!"

Monie moved swiftly, to snatch a pair off of a cabinet along the wall and handed it to Jane. Jane retched inside of his mouth and with the pliers she grabbed one of his back molars and yanked it out, she repeated the process on the other side. She tossed the second tooth on the ground, next to the first. Jane dropped the pliers and stood up. The man withered around on the ground, she had faith that he wouldn't be trying to pull a Houdini.

"What are those?" John asked pointing to the bloodied, false teeth. Sherlock being who he was moved forward to examine them.

"Poison. An escape for spies and assassins to get out of a sticky situation. Kill themselves to prevent anyone else from obtaining their gathered intel if they are captured." Jane answered, glaring at the little man, who was clutching his bleeding mouth.

He glared at her and snarled," Traitor! Hail HYDRA!" The man spat at her and Jane's blood froze at the salute. She couldn't believe that HYDRA found her after all of these years.

"Suicide," Monie sneered at him.

Jane hid her shock and raised an eyebrow," Easy, Mon. He'll end up in the fridge. That's a lot worse than a quick death."

Sherlock spoke up," The question is why?"

"That answer is simple." Jane replied, cleaning the blood off her hands in a stainless steel sink in the same cabnets that Monie grabbed the pliers off of. Jane watched the scarlet liquid mix with soppy water and washed down the drain. She dried her hands with a dry towel and she watched Monie as she was calling Jer on her phone. "He didn't have the research they thought he would so they're moving up. They must be getting desperate if they attacked a public place."

Jane didn't like the look on Sherlock's face," you made your own student a target?"

Jane shook her head in disbelief at Sherlock's accusation," No! I gave him the position because he was good- no, great at what he did. Before he died I told him to not let everyone know, to keep it on the down low. I didn't know how deep they are in SHEILD."

"Who?" John asked.

"Classified." Jer answered after he opened the door and overheard their conversation. The blonde's striking emerald green eyes raked the room, the blood, the body and the broken lab equipment. He pursed his lips and said," You always think I'm going to keep cleaning up after you, JJ." He straightened his tailored, silky black suit.

"I know you will, Jer. You love me to much to not." Jane teased him with a sly smirk. She turned around and casually leaned against the cabinets.

"True." Jer answered with a matching smirk.

"How many men do you have?" John demanded, he was getting confused and baffled.

"Jer isn't my man, he's my George O'Malley to my Meredith Grey." Jane answered and Jer nodded his head in agreement.

Monie snorted, she crossed the room joining Jane leaning against the counter top and said," And that would make me Cristina Yang, wouldn't it? I think I know who McDreamy is." Jane elbowed her best friend and sent her a deathly glare.

"I know who Bailey is too, then." Jane mused. Her lips curved upwards in a grin. "Who would be McSteamy? Together we would form the dirty mistresses club." Monie snorted, trying to cover up her laugh.

"Knew her since elementary school and loved her before that. The missing piece to my heart." Jer swooned and pulled out his phone to call in clean up, after he hung up he spoke again," You must be John."

"Yes, but I never heard of you."

"He had things to Siberia during my wedding, that's why you never met Jer before." Jane pulled an answer out of seemingly no where. It wasn't completely a lie but she felt a pang of guilt for lying to her brother. Jane started to fiddle with her dirty nails because she could feel tension in the air, it felt like it could suffocate her. Then she saw his face and everything got so much worse. "It didn't go well, did it? Jer?" Her heart sank at the shake of his head."I'm sic rumex , Meus amicus." Jane let the dead language roll off of her tongue with deep emotions weighing her words.

He offered a smile, and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door sliding open and Andrew strolled in and agents wearing gloves and carrying equipment weaved around him setting to work. "Looks like the prodigal child slipped up." He drawled out with a wide grin at Jer, who glared right back.

"Hey dick! He is entitled to a day off every now and then, arse!" Jane growled, pushing away from the countertop. Ready to added another person to the list of people she's killed today. "Start doing your job, asshat." Jane spat. With a shared glare, Andrew started to order the lesser agents around.

"Another day in the office?" Jer asked.

"Yeah." Jane replied wearily as she watched Sherlock, continue to exam the two bodies. "How are we going to deal with them?"

"That's Fury's decision."

"Nicky's coming?" Jane asked, confused. "Didn't he have business to attend to?" Jane continued with a tone of neutrality.

"He'll deal with that at a later time." Jer answered," Take the civilians to the hotel, Mon."

"You got it, boss." She grumbled and walked over the consulting detective and John. She left with them, humming. "Oh Nicky you so fine, you so fine. You blew my mind, hey Nicky. Hey, hey Nicky!"

Once, Monique was out of earshot, Jane leaned over and whispered." Are you think what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Jer's answer was short and sharp. His green eyes hard. "Get to your hotel room, take a shower and changed."

"Oooh, I love it when you get bossy like. It makes me tingle." Jane purred and jogged to catch up to the trio. The blonde walked along Moni's side and started to sing, softly."🎶Oh Nicky, you so fine you so fine you blow my mind. Hey Nicky! Hey, hey Nicky!"

Monique howled in laughter, nearly collapsing on the dirty concrete floor. "You really need to record that and play it on loop!" Monie told her friend after she regained her breathe.

"And risk being sent to Nicky's sex dungeon? Never!" Jane said, eyes wide in mock horror. That caused Monie to loose it, all over again. Jane joined in, laughing at her own joke. John gave them a demanding look, he wanted answers.

"I think it's about time you told us what you are?" Sherlock asked, keeping his brisk pace.

Jane sobered and then asked," Does it bother you? Not to be able to deduce?" Sherlock opted to glare at her rather than answer Jane's question and she smirked at the consulting detective and continued," I can't tell, it's up to Director Nick Fury." Jane spent the next five minutes deflecting questions fired off by both John and Sherlock. Monique did nothing but watched them in amusement. Jane thanked the good lord when they arrived at her hotel room, she was resisting the urge to shoot Sherlock Holmes.

Jane stalked in the small, worn down room and froze when she sensed foreign presences. Her hand reached behind her and gripped the smooth, cool handle of her 45. pistol. Her free hand she flicked the light switch on, Jane visibly relaxed at the sight. She released her hold on her weapon and straightened. The people behind her enter the small hotel room. "Nick." Jane Watson answered. Sherlock took note of the respect that leaked into her voice and the fond look in her stormy depths of eyes.

"Director Fury to you, Agent Grey." The trench coat clad man corrected from where he sat on the one of two couches. Agent Phil Coulson and Agent Maria Hill sat on either side. Hill in her typical SHEILD uniform and Phil in a pristine dark suit. Standing by a window, leaning against his umbrella was none other than Mycroft Holmes. John gaped, slightly. Clearly not expecting the older Holmes. Sherlock choose to openly glare.

"Mikey, Hill, Phil." Jane greeted with a nod of her head.

Mycroft glowered and said," Don't call me that."

Jane laughed and asked,"Phil, how's the search for the Cap?"

"Fine. And yours?"

"Slow."

"Same here." Phil answered, Jane knew how much he wanted to find Captain America. He was his childhood hero, still was. He collected the trading cards. Jane managed to snag the last one he needed and planned to gift it to him for his upcoming birthday.

Sherlock spoke up," You knew." He accused his brother.

"Always." Mycroft answered in his usual measured tone but his eyes held something else. Sherlock held his brother's gaze and Jane felt an argument starting to catch fire.

Jane intervened,"He was the one who introduced me to Director Fury and helped me fake my death." Jane spoke, calmly." Whoops, was I not supposed to say that?"

"It's fine, they seemed to figure out you're still alive. No use in keeping Jane Watson dead, officially." Fury said and a chill ran down her spine. Jane shivered as thoughts plagued her mind.

"The Baron?" Jane asked, fearing the answer she would receive.

"One of many." Mycroft answered.

" What's next?"

"Debriefing for starters." Phil said, trying to steer the conversation away from it's current topic for Jane's sake. "Do you want to start or Mr. Holmes?"

"I'll start." Jane replied, determinedly. It was time to tell her tale to her lucky brother and the man she once loved. "I'm not only an Archeologist but a SHEILD agent, former Hydra trainee under my mother. She was known as the Viper among other agents and leaders. She taught me how to kill, spy, blend into any setting and get answers. I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to take over her position, so I ran." Jane swallowed as memories swarmed her. She pushed the dragging emotions down and continued on," They found me and sent her to... Tie up loose ends. I'd managed to kill her before she offed me. I realized that they would find me, wherever I hid. So, Jane Watson died on a rainy night, hit by a drunk driver. Few days later, Agent Julia Grey of SHEILD emerged from the ashes."...

A/N: words 3452


End file.
